Talk:Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
Zabimaru (spirit)'s Form Change I'm just wondering, should'nt his spirit be an ape looking thing with a snake for a tail? In earlier eps..? * This article is about the manifestation of the spirit during the most recent filler arc. Ancient Chaos 22:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It says in Hyorimaru's article that he can change into a human form is this the same with Zabimaru? User:DieJARJARDIE 21:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Dude, what is the point of watching the anime when you don't even know what happened? This is how Zabimaru looked after he was changed into a "she", you can see the "dot" on her left breast, this is seen on both the "Shinigami Illustrated book" and the ending song. I do believe that Zabimaru WAS changed into that form and although it was not featured in the main storyline, the change was made. KingBlackChicken :The change was clearly not made, as Renji did not have the faintest idea who she/they where. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, if you are not going to let Zabimaru's baboon form that was shown in episode 42 ( or chapter 118) appear in this article, then make one. Since you remove any edit concerning it, even though that form is cannon. Jerks :1. Sign your posts. 2. Instead of namecalling, why not ask why your edit was undone? Its sure to get your farther than thinking we are just jerks and wont let you make any edits.-- Who's that? Who's the smaller spirit on the right side of the picture? Orochidayu 18:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :They are both Zabimaru the female represent the babbon and the kid is the snake. WhiteStrike 18:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Shinigami Cup in a shinigami cup (dont remember the ep) Mayuri asked to modify Renji's (and shuhei's) Zanpakutou and Renji stated that he wanted a busty woman should this be added? o,o --Pyarox 23:28, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Personally, I don't think so. Those are generally not considered canon, if I understand correctly. Twocents 02:14, 27 August 2009 (UTC) The baboon half of Zabimaru being a woman is most likely a reference to that omake, but I doubt Mayuri actually did change zabimaru. Especially since Renji didn't even know who the woman and boy were when he first saw them. Tsukiyomaru 06:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :The change was clearly not made, as Renji did not have the faintest idea who she/they where. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:26, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Seiyū So it says in ANN (animenews network) that Asami Sanada voices the snake part of Zabimaru, (she also voices Michiru Ogawa, Kanisawa) however when I hear the voice in the most recent episode it sounded more like Romi Paku (who voices Hitsugaya). The voice used for the smake sound just like the one Romi uses when she voices Edward Elric form FMA. Has anyone else noticed this or is it just me. WhiteStrike 05:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well I checked the latest episode where they appear (258) and he doesn't sound like Romi at all to me. At least not Edward-Elric Romi, but we all know Seiyu can be very versatile (I mean Ulquiorra-Namikawa Fay-Namikawa WTF?). And I checked the credits and they have like Zabimaru (boy), I didn't even have to compare the characters (真田 アサミ) the Katakana clearly reads Asami. Lia Schiffer 01:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Snakey/Chimpette I'm just wondering why we're using the Dattebayo interpretation (or at least, I've seen them in a couple of articles). In the anime, they call each other "Saru" and "Hebi" literally "Monkey" and "Snake", honestly, I believe the whole "Snakey/Chimpette" thing sounds pretty dumb, though that's a personal opinion. I just wanted to know if we could find a more neutral way of distinguishing them, or at least know the reason for why was it decided to use those particular names. Lia Schiffer 01:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No one else questioned it or provided an accurate alternative, I guess. I don't like it either, but more to the point, the literal meaning of Saru and Hebi is monkey and snake, not chimpette & snakey, and they do indeed call each other Hebi and Saru. We should be using the proper names that they use, not DB's liberal translation of it. I'll change it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Zabimaru's form and appearances: This article needs to be edited Wait how come this article only contains everything to do with the filler arc appearance. The face remains unchanged that this Zabimaru and the one who appeared during the Sereitei Arc (dunno the actual name of the arc but the one where they go to save Rukia)are nonetheless the same character. This article needs to be refined to include that because Zabimaru had a breif but still visible appearance in the anime (and in the manga as well). Unless this article and that of Zangetsu are only about their time as physically manifested beings and not all of the apprances of these spirits there need to be quite a few edits and additions.Black kille 01:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) On this site Manga takes precedent over the anime. In the event of an Anime only situation the anime information is featured in different ways. In situations like anime only arcs the information is presented on the manga based page with understanding it is anime only and not directly canon material. In the event of the Zanpakuto arc characters, there is nothing directly corresponding in the original manga that would identify for fact that the zanpakuto's presented are canon material. What was presented of Zabimaru in the Soul Society Arc is manga based information and drawing therefore it is presented on Renji's page directly. As far as Zabimaru (spirit) it is only about the anime only version presented in the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc. Canon material would be the version presented in the manga and Zabimaru is shown completely different in the manga then in the Zanpakuto arc. That is why it was decided when the arc started to separate the arc characters from the main articles.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for digging up this so ancient topic, but I was wondering if it can be done in the same manner as in Hyonimaru article. Hyonimaru has also two different and somewhat conflicting forms, yet manga-based content is included in his article. I have an idea how it could be done: In the infobox: Manga debut: chapter 118, Anime debut: episode 42 (true/animal/whatever-you-call-it form), episode 230 (human/manifested etc form), Movie debut: Fade to Black. Appears in: anime, manga and movies - animal form, anime only - human form. Same pattern with voice actors.I think this dual inromation style prevents from confusing what is manga based and what is not. As for other sections in Apearance section his orginal form and personality should be described and later his anime-only form. (In the exact order like in Hyonimaru article). It would be good to point some connection between these two forms (eg. snake has a mocking personality, while baboon is an advisor type.) In symposis section Soul Society arc should be added which describes his interaction with Renji. As for Zanpaktuo Unknown Tales arc - to prevent confusion I think it should be emphesized that human form is not Zabimaru's true form and Renji doesn't recognize them at first. And in Appearances in other media about animal form in Fade to Black. What do You think of this idea? Can it be done?--Nekosama (talk) 14:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Actually While a manga based depiction of Hyorinmaru in true form is depicted on the page you will notice that no manga information is included in that article at all. Reason being that the anime directly depicts these forms, there is no real resolution to manga and anime content in regard to that page. There is also not enough of information from the managa to warrant addressing it. The only real issue is the appearance which was not acknowledged in the zanpakuto arc therefore its taken out of the issue altogether.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yup, I see it now. My bad. And I see Your point - maybe merging it with manga content isn't a good idea after all. However Hyonimaru's manga appearance is included in the infobox, so I don't see any harm in including this in Zabimaru's as well. As for Zabimaru's apearance Renji did state they should be a babbon with a snake tail when he first saw them, so a short metion/description of this form in apearace section should be made.--Nekosama (talk) 21:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess the fact that Renji mentions this would be ok to add.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would just like to say that Zabimaru's TRUE animal form should have his own page. I'll do it myself if need be. The filler version was based off of a joke from one of the manga volumes, and was nothing but a lame and obvious attempt at fan service. It would have been much better if they had kept him a giant baboon. Imagine a giant baboon wielding his sword shelf. That would have been one heck of a a fight. So, can it be done? Please remember to sign your post with four tildes (~~~~). And this is something that us administrators and possibly Committee members need to rediscuss. To be honest, I have no quarrels whatsoever in merging this article's content with the manga information. The reason why this (and Hyorinmaru) needs to be discussed is because of how vastly different the spirit is from its manga incarnation, something that wasn't a problem when we did this with Zangetsu's article. Once we've discussed this, we'll see what we can do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC)